Shocks and Surprises
by demigirl606
Summary: There is a meeting about Leo's boat and turns out there is a delay. A few days later a lost camper turns up. Jason is shocked. What will happen between the two camp? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Shocks and Surprises

**Jason's POV:**

I was sitting in Thalia's tree when Piper came running up looking worried.

"Piper, what's wrong?" I asked as I jumped down from the tree.

"Jason, Chiron told me to come and get you but he didn't say why." she answered.

I was really bored so I just decided to come. On the way there I wondered what was wrong.

**Five minutes later:**

Clarisse and Chris were waiting for us to show up and let us into the Big House. Sitting in the living room was Leo, Travis and Conner Stoll, Clarisse, Chris, Butch, Clovis, Katie Gardner, Annabeth, Will, and to my surprise Thalia. I ran over to her to say hi because I hadn't seen her in over a month because she had Hunter duties to take care of. Chiron walked in and everyone sat down.

"Leo can you tell us what the status is on the Argo II?" Chiron asked. I totally forgot about the Argo II, but then I remembered that when it was done I could go back and see all my old friends.

"Well, we have a shortage of celestial bronze so we we will have to make for that to come in so it might not be for another month until it's finished." Leo stated.

**So what do you think? Please review and I'll give you a cookie... OK not really but just please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians...only Rick Riordan.**

**Jason's POV:**

All of a sudden we hear sobbing and turn around alarmed to see Annabeth crying her heart out. I felt really bad for her. Hearing that news just meant that it would take longer for her to see Percy. I looked away so I didn't have to see her this broken. I know Thalia would probably comfort her.

" C'mon, Annabeth. It will be okay. You'll see Percy soon, I just know it." a soothing voice said. I couldn't place my finger on who's voice it was. I turned around to see everyone staring in shock at Clarisse and Annabeth, though mostly Clarisse.

" Th-thanks Clarisse. That means a lot." Annabeth stuttered.

" Thalia, I need to talk to you can you come with me?" she added. I looked over at my sister. I barely got to say hello but I knew Annabeth needed her more than I did.

"Sure,Annie, I'll come" said Thalia. Then they both walked out. Soon everyone left until it was just me and Clarisse. I really wanted to talk to her before she left.

" Hey, Clarisse? Could you stay for a while?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked.

"Well I er..."

" Spit it out Sky Boy!" she yelled.

"Well, it's just the way you talked to Annabeth, did you really mean all of that?" She looked at me and sighed. She collapsed into the chair behind her.

"Yeah Jason, I really did."

"Why does she look like she's not even here?"

"What do you mean?"

"The look in her eyes." I said simply.

" Oh, that. Well I guess because she misses Percy so much that she's always imagining she's with him. That's how much she loves him. Though now I'm no so sure if she'll ever be the same." she explained.

"Huh?"

"Annabeth's an architect. She's had such a hard life. Most demigods have. Until he came almost everything and everyone she loved was taken away from her. After Percy came, her life became complete and permanent. She never wanted to leave. They were destined to hate each other, but that never happened. Tha-"

"Why were they supposed to hate each other?" I interrupted.

"Her mom, Athena, is rivals with Poseidon, Percy's Dad. As I was saying. Annabeth's an architect. To build something stable and permanent, something she's never had. Now Percy's gone and apparently so is her other half. Now she only lives half of her life."

I sat there shocked. I never knew Annabeth had such a hard life.

"Now this never happened because I'm not supposed to care. I'm supposed to watch from the sidelines and not care. But sometimes I just have to help. I hate it when strong people become weak from something they can't help." Clarisse finished.

**So what do you think? Please review. I would like to thank Eleos and Ocean Muffins32 for being my first reviewers. Thanks so much for liking my story. Br prepared for the future chapters. There will be more surprises.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.*sigh***

**Thalia's POV:**

After Annabeth and I left the meeting we went to the Zeus cabin because I had this feeling that Jason wouldn't be back for a while. On the way there Annabeth was sobbing all the way there. I just held her as she let out her feelings. Some campers were giving us odd looks so in return I gave them the death glare. Boy were they scared. As soon as we got to the Zeus cabin Annabeth and I sat down on my bunk.

"Thalia? What if when I see Percy again he won't remember me? What if he has another girlfriend? What if...?"Annabeth rambled.

"Annie, Percy WILL remember you. He won't have a girlfriend and if he does then I will kick his butt." I responded.

" I have a feeling that I when I see him it will be a disaster. I don't want it to be a disaster. I want it to be perfect. Not ruined by him not remembering me." she said in hysterics. I will have to calm her down so that way her temper doesn't explode in front of some of the newer and younger campers. That would just freak them out. A lot.

"Listen to me Annabeth! Percy will remember you! He will not have a girlfriend because there will be a voice in his mind telling him not to. You just have to distract your mind until Leo is done with the ship and then you will get to see him. Just remember I will always be here to talk. You're not the only one who misses Percy. His disappearance is taking a toll on everyone at camp. Especially Nico and Grover besides you. Percy was like a big brother to Nico. Do you think he wanted to lose another sibling to something he can't control? Grover is also Percy's best guy friend he is spending all his time looking for Percy. I miss Percy too. Secretly, I think even Clarisse misses Percy. You'll just have to wait it out and when the time comes you will see Percy again. Got it?" I said.

Annabeth nodded and sniffled. She murmered something about going to the beach so I just let her go. On the way out she ran into Jason.

"What's up with Annabeth?" he asked. Boys so hopeless.

**Jason's POV:**

I was walking into the Zeus Cabin to see Annabeth run out while crying. I asked Thalia what was wrong but she just muttered something about stupid boys and rolled her eyes at me. Gee, what a great big sis I have. I barely got to say hello and she's treating me like I just annoyed her for an hour. Home sweet home.

**Please, please review. I really hope you like this chapter of the story. Be careful there might be more surprises. IF you want to guess then put it in you're review. I'll update some more tomorrow.-Demigirl606.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO no matter how much I want to.**

**Clarisse's POV:**

I was in the arena with Thalia and Annabeth when we hear the conch shell being blown from the beach. I stay with Annabeth as she walks slowly down to the beach while Thalia runs ahead. As we get closer to the beach I see a familiar mop of black hair. Annabeth doesn't see so I drag her towards the beach but she gets out of my grip so I just let her walk slowly towards the beach. As I get closer I hear shouts of happiness. I knew that Percy was back. I rush to the front of the crowd so I could see if it really was him. Percy was standing there looking happy but it also looked like he was looking for someone.

"Clarisse, where's Annabeth?" he asked me.

"Hold on, Prissy. I'll go get her I know where she is." I responded. As I said that a look of relief spread on his face. I looked back and Annabeth was standing alone near a tree. I ran up to her and dragged her towards the crowd.

" Clarisse! Let me go!" she yelled. "I don't want to do anything right now I'm too depressed without Percy!" She was staring me in the eye. Behind her Percy was standing there so I turned her around and she saw Percy. She was shocked. She started crying with relief and hugged him really hard.

**Percy's POV:**

I was standing there behind Annabeth. Clarisse caught my eye, grinned, and turned Annabeth so she was facing me. She took one look at me and started crying and hugging the life out of me. Once she calmed down she caught my eye and kissed me. Then she fainted from shock.

**Thalia's POV:**

Percy's back! I was watching him and Annabeth reunite when all of a sudden Annabeth fainted from shock and landed in Percy's arms. I ran up to them and told Percy to get her up to the Big House and fast. I grabbed Will Solace to heal Annabeth and we ran up to the Big House. Luckily, she got some of the color back in her face. Percy was pacing like a crazy man. Though I couldn't really blame him. I mean, he hasn't seen his girlfriend in six months and she faints right after she sees you so I guess I would be a little freaked out if I was him. When he saw me he gave me a hug, said hello, then went back to pacing. Way too greet one of your best friends, Percy. Will came back out and said she would wake up soon and she would be fine. Percy went into her room to wait for her to wake up. After she woke up I left to give the lovebirds some time alone. I'd talk to Percy later.

**Jason's POV:**

I was at the beach with Conner Stoll when a boy walks out of the ocean. He had black hair and green eyes. He looked kind of familiar. I knew I had seen him before. He has the same color hair as Thalia but his eyes are see green. Meanwhile, Conner gasped and tripped over his feet. It was so funny I almost started laughing but I didn't because I knew this was serious. The boy rushed over to Conner to help him up.

"P-P-Percy! What-how..." Conner stuttered. The mystery boy was Percy Jackson. Annabeth's missing boyfriend.

"Conner, calm down I'll answer questions later. For now just blow the conch shell so people can get down here and take you to the infirmary. I think you broke your ankle."Percy said.

"Who are you?" I asked. I wanted to make sure it was really him.

" I'm Perseus Jackson, otherwise known as Percy. I am a son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, and Annabeth's boyfriend." he said. Yes! I was right.

"Oh. I'm Jason. Jason Grace. Son of Jup-Zeus." I said.

"Grace? You are Thalia's brother?" he asked.

" Yup. Except I'm from the Roman Camp. The place you were at when you didn't have your memories." I responded.

"We'll talk later. I see everyone is coming to see what's the matter." he said. He sounded a little nervous. That's when all chaos blew in.

**Well? How did you like it? If you like it then please review. If you don't like it then please review. Either way please review. I'm sorry if some of the characters are OOC but this is how I wrote the story. I'll update as soon as I can so be patient.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Percy's POV:**

After Annabeth woke up and could walk around we walked down to the beach to spend some time together alone before dinner. As we were walking we started up a conversation.

"Percy did you have a girlfriend at the Roman Camp?" Annabeth asked me.

"No, I didn't Annabeth. Whenever a girl tried to flirt with me it felt wrong so I just walked away. Once I started to get my memories back, I understood why I did that. Do you want to know why, Wise Girl?" I asked.

"Why, Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"Because once I started to get my memories back I remembered you and our first kiss at Hephaestus's forge. I remembered when we were fighting in Manhattan against Kronos's Army and when you saved me from getting stabbed in my Achille's spot. I remembered on my birthday when I turned down immortality for you and you became my girlfriend on the very same day. I remembered all those times before I disappeared at my apartment and yours when we would hang out together just watching TV or you would help me with my homework. I realized that I loved you and no one could ever replace you." I said. I knew it sounds cheesy but oh well.

"I love you too, Percy. I missed you way too much these past few months." she said. It looked like she was going to start crying again so I held her in my arms and rubbed small circles on her back with my hand. Once she started to calm down we started walking again down to the beach. We sat down on a log and just watched the waves crash into the beach. Once we heard the conch shell we walked toward the dining pavilion.

**Jason's POV:  
><strong>

After Annabeth fainted into Percy's arms Thalia ran up and said something too Percy. I wasn't close enough so I couldn't hear what they were saying. After Thalia was done talking Percy ran up to the Big House holding Annabeth. Thalia then grabbed an Apollo kid and followed Percy. Since it was almost supper I walked with Chiron to the dining pavilion since he was going to talk to Percy later.

"Chiron, why is Percy so important here?"I asked him.

"Well that is a long story but I suppose I can tell you some of it before dinner. Jason, Percy is a child of the big three. A son of Poseidon. Therefore he has more special powers than most demigods. Your father may be the King of the Gods but Poseidon is second best. Though out of their mortal children, Percy is the most powerful. He was the child of the last Great Prophecy. He is the leader of this camp because people see him as a great leader. His fatal flaw is personal loyalty. He would risk his life to save anyone of his friends. He is more powerful than Thalia because of this. He turned down immortality because of Annabeth. He rescued his mother from the Underworld, saved Grover from the cyclops Polyphemus, saved Annabeth from Mt. Tam, held up the weight of the sky, defeated Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, and Atlas. He has done more life threatening things that most people can't even imagine. He wasn't supposed to live to age seventeen but he did. He has made everyone at this camp look up to him because of the Second Titan War. People believe in him." Chiron finished. I stood there amazed. Percy had been through more than me. I decided to ask questions later.

"Thank you, Chiron, for telling me this." I said. Then I sat down at the Zeus table and thought about what Chiron said.

**Five minutes later-Percy's POV:**

Once Annabeth and I got to the dining pavilion let's just say the camp was a little bit more than excited to see me. Once everybody had calmed down, Chiron gave Thalia, Grover, Nico, Clarisse, Annabeth, Jason, and his two friends Leo and Piper to sit at the Poseidon table with me. Apparently Clarisse was good at comforting people. Not that I'm surprised since she tried to help Silena Beauregard after Beckendorf died. Everybody was looking at me, waiting for me to tell my story about the Roman Camp.

"Let me explain," I said. "A few days before the winter solstice and when Olympus was closed off I lost all my memories and was sent to the Roman Camp."

"No duh, Prissy!" Clarisse interrupted. Wow, some things never change. At least she hasn't tried sticking my head into a toilet.

"Well, I had no memories but Lupa knew who I was. She took me into the Wolf House and explained that to stay safe from all the other campers I would have to use the Roman names of the gods. Once she put me through some tests so it wouldn't look suspicious she sent me to the Neptune cabin. Let's just say it wasn't as nice as the cabin here. I made some friends and it was very weird because all my friends had the same godly parents you did. Jason, you have a half brother named Bobby. I had a friend from the Ares cabin or Mars cabin named Dakota. Reyna was from Athena or Minerva, Gwen was from Hermes or Mercury, and Hazel was from Hades or Pluto. Once I started getting my memories back Athena sent me a dream message. She said that once I had enough memories to go to the Santa Monica Pier from our first quest. Once I got there a nereid gave me a pearl to use to get back to camp. Before I left California I stayed in a hotel over the night. Athena came again and said that when the Argo II was finished we had to go to the Roman Camp and pick-up Reyna, Hazel, Dakota, Gewn, and Bobby." I said. Everyone stared at me in shock. Jason looked slightly thrilled to see his old friends again. Piper looked kind of upset that one of them might be Jason's old girlfriend.

"Percy, the Argo II won't be finished for another month." Leo said.

"Well we have to leave at the summer solstice which is two months away we have some time."I said. After that we finished our meal in silence then went to the campfire which was very high tonight.

**Well please review. I hope you liked it. I would have updated again yesterday but my bro was hogging the computer so yeah. Please check out my new story:Oh Gods! Please Save Me! Thanks and I'll try to update as soon a I can.~demigirl606.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Leo's POV:**

Okay, so after I heard Percy's story I knew we had to get the Argo II finished really fast. We all sat together during the campfire. By we I mean: Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, Jason, Nico, Grover, Piper, and me. I noticed Percy looked especially happy out of our little group. During the campfire Nico and Thalia sang a song for Percy. They dedicated it to 'The best cousin ever' and the choice he had to make during the previous war since today was ironically Percy's birthday and a year since the second titan war was over. They sang: Good Riddance by Green Day for the celebration of the end of the war.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why _

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the end of your life._

Once they were done singing Percy got up and gave them each a hug. I know Nico really missed Percy these past few months since they were practically brothers.

"Okay. I'd like to dedicate this song to someone that means a lot to me." Percy said. Once the music started I recognized this song right away.

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doin'_

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after_

_Cause she's bittersweet she knocks me off my feet _

_And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery she's too much for me _

_But I keep comin' back for more she's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour_

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power _

_And the more she ignores me the more I adore her_

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her_

_Cause she's bittersweet she knocks me off my feet _

_And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery, she's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more she's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_The way she see it's me on her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone she'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head_

_Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she'd cruel but she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say so my wholeday is ruined_

_Cause she'd bittersweet she knocks me off my feet_

_And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery she's too much for me but I keep coming back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet she knocks me off my feet_

_And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else _

_She's a mystery she's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more oh, I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for just the girl I'm lookin' for _

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for _

_I'm lookin' for _

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

When Percy came back over to sit down Annabeth gave him a kiss and he sat down with his arm around her. Once the campfire was over everyone headed back to their cabins. Today was just another normal day at Camp Half-Blood.

**Songs:**

**Good Riddance by Green Day**

**Just the Girl by The Click Five**

**So how did you like it? Review please I'll be back again tomorrow~Demigirl606.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A:N- I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't been able too for a number of reasons.**

**My brother has been hogging the computer.**

**My internet connection has been going patchy and I wasn't able to log on to the web.**

**I'm truly sorry I haven't been able to update and so I will be updating a lot more in the future...maybe. I have a lot of sports too. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO.**

**Nico's POV: **

Tonight was awesome. Percy was back and everything was sort of back to normal. I haven't been this happy since the end of the second Titan War when my dad and I were finally not treated as outcasts. Even thought it isn't even the best of memories, I still remember when I found out Percy was missing.

…..._flashback..._

_ I was sitting in my cabin not really doing anything when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to see a little girl about eight-years old, panting as if she ran the entire way here. Which she probably did._

_ "Yes?" I asked her._

_ "Ch-Chi-Chiron needs y-you in the Big House. H-he said that it's urgent," she panted._

_ "What happened?"I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders then ran off. I ran out of my cabin to the Big House. When I got there I saw most of the counselors sitting around the rec room. There was Lou Ellen from Hecate, Clovis from Hypnos, Travis and Conner Stoll, Thalia, who I was surprised to see, Will Solace, Drew, Katie Gardner, Pollux, Jake Mason, Clarisse, and a very distraught Annabeth._

_ "What's up?" I asked as I sat down next to Thalia._

_ "It seems that a camper is missing," Chiron said. As he said that everyone bowed their heads as though they weren't able to take the news. Annabeth was already sniffling in the corner._

_ "Well, who is it?"I asked. Chiron didn't answer. He had that look on his face that if he told me something would go terribly wrong. Instead Thalia anwered._

_ "Nico, it's Percy," she said. " He went to bed last night but this morning he wasn't in his cabin. We looked everywhere but he just disappeared." No, no, no! This can't be happening! First, Bianca not Percy!_

_ "B-b-but how?"I stuttered._

_ "No one knows, Nico," Chiron answered. "We will be sending people out to look for him tomorrow."_

_ "Tomorrow? Why not today?" I yelled._

_ "Because there is a chance that Percy might come back later. We just need to see if he does," Chiron explained. " Are there any volunteers that want to go look for Percy?" he added._

_ "I'll go," I said. Everyone looked at me oddly. "What? I can shadow travel."_

_ "Fine. Anyone else? Chiron asked. A few other hands tentatively went up. That included Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, Travis, and Conner._

_ "Me and Katie will go on some Pegasus," Travis offered._

_ "Yea-hey, what? Who said I would go with you, Travis?" Katie asked him._

_ "I said so and you can't do anything about it." he countered._

_ "Fine." Katie said._

_ "I'll get the Hunters' on the lookout for him." Thalia added._

_ "I thought you didn't like Prissy?" Clarisse stated._

_ "He's one of best friends, technically speaking he's my cousin. He saved my life and he's my like my brother. I respect him." Thalia argued. When all of this was going on I just looked around the room. Most of everyone was looking at the ongoing argument, everyone except for one person. Annabeth. She was sitting in the corner quietly sobbing. She just lost her boyfriend and her best friend. Honestly, I felt like curling up on the ground and start crying but I wasn't going to show it in front of everyone else._

_ "Thalia, Clarisse stop fighting!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me in shock as if they couldn't believe the nerve I had for making the toughest girls in camp stop fighting. I could tell that they were both getting annoyed so I pointed at Annabeth and they immediately understood. They both walked over to her to comfort her. I was starting to feel uneasy and as though I was just about to let go of all my emotions any minute. Chiron must have sensed this because he sent me back to my cabin._

_ "Nico, why don't you go to your cabin while we get some other things straightened out with some other people. You'll need all of your energy for shadow traveling." he said. I left without hesitation. Once I got back to my cabin I sat on the floor and started sobbing. Percy was my brother. The one person I could count on if I was ever having trouble or people were making fun of me. It's just not fair. After I was crying for only Zeus knows how long someone knocked on the door._

_ "Who is it?" I asked trying my best to not sound like I was crying._

_ "It's Thalia. Can I come in?" she asked._

_ "Sure," I replied. When she walked in she saw me sitting on the floor and sighed. She came over and sat next to me on the floor. She put her arm around me and hugged me closer to her. I leaned my head into her shoulder and just kept crying. She sat there and comforted me until I was done. She handed me a tissue and began rubbing my back, just like Bianca used to do. _

_ "Shhhh, Nico. Everything is going to be alright." she said soothingly._

_ "How do you know?" I asked her._

_ "Just trust me on this. Remember, Percy might be like your brother but think of me as your other sister. I know I'll never be Bianca, but just remember that I will always be here for you. We will find Percy. When we do we'll be a family. I know I'll still be with the Hunters', but I can always take breaks. I even know what it's like to lose a sibling." she explained._

_ "You have a sibling?" I asked her._

_ " Yeah, I did. When I was about seven, Zeus started visiting my mom again. He would bring her gifts and acted more like a father to me. He stayed until my brother, Jason, was born. After that he left. My mother would always be getting drunk and being a bad mother. I wanted to leave so badly but Jason was the one thing that made me stay. I couldn't leave him alone with the thing that I called my mother so I stayed. One day my mom was acting strangely. She took us up north and said that we were going to have a picnic. I had to leave to get something from the car and when I came back Jason was gone. My mom said that he was dead and never coming back, but I didn't believe her. About a year after that I ran away. I know for a fact that he's not dead and I'm not giving up on him like our mother did." She finished._

_ "Thalia, when I go searching for Percy tomorrow, I will look for your brother. I promise." I said. With that I got her to smile. Just then we heard the conch shell signaling it was time for dinner. With that we walked out of the Hades' cabin together and headed towards the Dining Pavilion._

_ …...End of Flashback..._

I smiled fondly as I got ready for bed. Percy and Thalia would never replace Bianca, but I knew I always had them to lean on. As I got into bed I started thinking about how after the war Percy, Thalia, and I were sitting at the beach talking.

_…...Flashback..._

_ I was sitting on the beach with Thalia, who was on break from the Hunters', while Percy was in the water. Even though it was really hot outside, Thalia and I knew better than to enter Poseidon's realm, even though Percy was with us. We had even packed a picnic, but Percy said that we had to wait for him to get out of the water before we could eat. We needed some major cousin bonding._

"_Yo, Percy! Get out of the water this instant! I'm starved!" Thalia yelled out to Percy._

_ "Fine I'm coming, Thalia." he called back. While he was wading back to us, Thalia and I got out the food. _

_ After about ten minutes of chit-chat, Percy and Thalia exchanged glances. 'Okay what's up with them?' I was thinking. Percy cleared his throat. "Nico, Thalia and I were wondering if...you would want to be our surrogate brother," he said. I stared at him in shock. _

_ "I-I," I stuttered, " Yes, I will!" Percy and Thalia looked happy._

_ "Of course Thalia and I won't become surrogate siblings, but since we are all technically cousins and Thalia and I are pretty much brother and sister we want you to join...The Big Three Family!" Percy said._

_ "I know Percy and I will never replace Bianca we just want you to have a family," Thalia said._

_ "I-if Bianca was here would she be asked to be part of the family too?" I asked her._

_ "Of course she would, Nico. Percy and I don't leave out family." Thalia replied. With that I broke down crying and ran into Thalia's arms. She held me and rubbed my back soothingly. I just cried until I couldn't cry anymore. "Shh, Nico. It's okay." she whispered._

_ "I miss her so much," I cried._

_ "Nico, you will never be alone anymore." Percy said off to the side. With that I stopped crying and just sat next to Thalia. _

_ ~End of Flashback~_

I will never forget that day. As I was slowly starting to lose consciousness I remembered all the good things in my life and how they will never go away.

**So... what did you think? I'll try to update at least once a week now so don't hate me. Who's POV should I do next? Put it in your review please.~ Demigirl606.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Okay, I know it's been a while since I've updated but I just want to let you know that I haven't been home in a while, but I've been writing stories. Don't think that I forgot you because I'll never be able too.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO.**

**Poseidon's POV:**

The gods and I were watching Camp Half-Blood on Hephaestus TV. I was glad that my favorite son had made it back to Camp Half-Blood, but he had another war coming up, one that was far more dangerous than the Titans. As I watched my niece and nephew sing, I realized that they weren't so bad. Thalia and Nico were like their fathers', but in a different way too. They were more kind and forgiving. Sure all three of them got into fights, but they were all friendly fights. As I thought about that I got a brilliant idea.

"Athena, Zeus, Ares, Hades, Aphrodite, and everyone else, do you want to go down to the mortal world to see out children for a while tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, why thought?" Athena replied.

"Well, for one my son just back to Camp Half-Blood, and next we all agreed to pay more attention to our kids." I explained.

Zeus sighted, "I guess we could go for the day tomorrow. Athena, you tell Chiron and Dionysus we're coming. Hestia, would you be kind to tell all the minor gods that they should come to camp too? So,they should be here at the throne room around nine o'clock tomorrow morning." Zeus said.

"YAY!" Hermes, Apollo, Ares, and I yelled. Everyone else just rolled their eyes at us.

"Now go! We shall meet here at 8:30. Poseidon you are welcome to stay here on Olympus tonight if you please." Zeus said.

"No, thank you, Zeus. I need to tell Amphitrite and Triton where I will be tomorrow." I politely said.

"Very well then. Now everyone out!" Zeus shouted. Wow, that's really kind Zeus. Everyone filed out except for me. I sat in my throne for a while until I decided it was time to leave. I closed my eyes and thought of my palace. A few seconds later I opened my eyes and saw myself standing in the throne room. Since no one was there I decided to take go to bed. Once I got to my room, I changed into a t-shirt and shorts as my pajamas and climbed into bed. Amphitrite wasn't here so I just decided that she was somewhere in the palace like she usually was. I smiled as I was falling asleep thinking of how much fun I would have the next day.

**The next morning**

When I woke up I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30 am. I hurriedly got out of bed and got dressed for today. I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and then walked to the throne room with a piece of toast in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Once I finished my small breakfast I simply made the coffee cup disappear. When I walked into the throne room I saw Amphitrite and Triton sitting there waiting for me.

"Good morning. How are you two today?" I asked cheerfully.

"I'm good, Father." Triton said.

"As am I, Poseidon." Amphitrite answered.

"Father, is there any news on Olympus?" Triton asked me.

"Nothing too major, but I should let you two know that I will be gone all day today." I answered.

"And why would that be?" Amphitrite demanded.

"Well, you see ,er...the other gods and I have decided to um,,,visit our mortal children." I stammered.

"Uh-huh, and Poseidon who's idea was it for you to visit your mortal children?" she asked. 'Wow, she's good at guessing.' I thought.

"I-I d-did," I answered. Once I said that she stared at me coldly. I looked over at Triton and he was staring at the ceiling. Lucky, he wasn't in trouble with an angry goddess.

"Can you give me a reason why?" she asked coldly. Why does she treat me like I was three. I mean, really?

"Well, my son has made it back to camp with all of his memories. HE also made us gods promise that we would pay more attention to our children." I plainly stated.

"Why is everything always about that mortal? Percy did this...Percy did that. That's all you ever talk about!" Triton snapped at me.

I was offended. I mean yes I did talk about Percy a lot, but he is my only mortal son. "Well I'm sorry I upset you, " I said to him sarcastically, "but you aren't my only son anymore, Triton. Have you ever thought that the reason I talk about him so much is the fact that he could die at any moment, but you will live forever!" He stared at me in shock. I had never blown up before. "Now, we can talk more when I get back," I said calmly. Then I flashed up to Olympus. I knew I had probably reached the deadline so I just made sure I flashed right into the throne room. When I got there I sat in my throne and looked around. Everyone else was sitting on their thrones while all the minor godswere just walking around. Everyone just looked plain bored.

"Well, now that Poseidon finally showed up are we allowed to leave, Father?" Apollo asked Zeus. I rolled my eyes at the 'finally' part...If only they knew.

"We will in five minutes, but first we have to ask Poseidon why he was late for HIS idea," Zeus responded.

I sighed. "I had some family,um, issues," I said nervously.'I hope they just leave me alone now.' I thought. No such luck.

"Yeah, sure. Tell us what really happened, Kelp Head," Athena ordered.

"Fine. Amphitrite got mad at me for wanting to visit camp the Triton got jealous of Percy," I said quickly. "Happy now?" Everyone was silent.

"Can we go now?"Hermes asked.

"Fine,"Zeus said.'Finally, something to make me happy again.'

"Let's go then!" Apollo yelled. With that everyone flashed out.

**-Five Seconds Later-**

We were all standing outside of the camp's borders. When we walked into camp we were greeted by Chiron.

"Hello, the campers are in the dining pavilion," Chiron said. We all began to start walking to the ding pavilion. I was walking a bit faster than the others, but they didn't seem to care as long as I waited for them once they got there. Once I got there I just stood in the doorway watching all the campers. I saw Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico all sitting at my table talking while at the Zeus table I saw a pretty girl with brown hair and multicolored eyes, a Hispanic boy, and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.' They aren't all sibling. They don't even look anything alike.' I thought. I looked away from them and watched my son and his friends talking. I knew that Percy and Annabeth were dating, but then it occurred to me that Nico and Thalia would make a pretty good couple. 'Wait. What am I thinking? Nooo! Aphrodite's gotten to me!' I thought. That was when all the gods decided to show up and I swear that Aphrodite was smirking a little.

"Well, are we all ready?" Zeus asked.

"Yup," we all answered. With that we all walked inside. I saw some people hurrying to get to their own tables. I walked toward the table that Percy was sitting at. So my table. He grinned when he saw that I was approaching. I smiled back as I sat across the table from him.

"So, Dad, how's everything going?" he asked me.

"Fine, just fine," I answered, " but I want to know how you're doing."

Percy blushed a little. " Oh, um,fine. Just got back yesterday and everyone's been really glad to see me."

"I bet they were. You are their leader. They trust you," I said. Once again he blushed again. 'He must get that from Sally because I barely ever blush.' I thought.

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot," he said.

"You're welcome, and you will always be their leader, Percy. Never forget that," I responded.

Percy nodded in response. "When can we leave?" he asked me. 'Wow, Percy, way to be subtle.' I thought.

"Whenever they let us leave, I guess. Hey do you want to go to the lake when we get out of here?" I asked. Percy got this look of excitement over his face.

"Sure. When we're there though we should think of pranks we can play on someone's cabin," he suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea, Son," I said. "Though are you sure Hermes hasn't given you his blessing or something because you're really starting to think like him."

Percy started laughing then said, "No, but when I was at the Roman Camp Bobby, a son of Hermes or Mercury, kinda manipulated my mind when I couldn't remember anything."

"Now I get it!" I said loudly. We then both started cracking up until we got interrupted.

"Campers and gods! You are now able to roam freely around camp!" Chiron yelled.

It was silent for a moment until Percy and I yelled "Yes!" at the exact same time without planning it.

"I always knew Percy was an exact replica of his father," Athena muttered.

"Thank you, Athena," Percy stated, "you must know that really means a lot to me. It also must mean that you pay a lot of attention to my father and me." Athena just blushed.

"C'mon, Perce, let's get out of here before someone blows something up," I said.

"Good idea, Dad," Percy replied. With that we both walked out of the Dining Pavilion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I truly am. Truth is...my brand new computer broke and I had to get it fixed. Then, we were getting our kitchen remodeled and I had to help. I am well aware that it has been almost 8 months since I've updated. I hope to update more often after this. Well, here is Chapter 9 of Shocks and Surprises.**

**Percy's POV:**

I'm really glad my dad came...well, the gods came to visit. Ever since my deal at the end of the Titan War, the demigods have seen more and more of their parents. Except, well, when they closed Olympus, "Percy," A voice shook me out of my thoughts.

I looked over and saw my dad giving me and odd look. "Sorry, Dad," I said, "What were you saying?"

"I was wondering who's cabin we should prank, but now I'm wondering what you were thinking," he answered.

"Oh,um, well," I started, "I was, um, thinking of how, so far, the gods have kept their promise to pay more attention to their kids."

My dad smiled at me. "I wouldn't let them forget. I mean, I was the one who suggested this."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup," he answered. "Now, who's cabin should we prank?"

I smiled. "Hmm, usually I would say Athena, but, I don't want to die at the hands of my girlfriend so-" I was cut off.

"Whipped," my dad coughed.

I glared at him. He gave me an innocent look so I just rolled my eyes at him then continued, "Well, as I was saying. Athena is out, Hermes, obviously, because I don't want to get pranked. I personally think we should prank Ares."

"Why them?" my dad questioned.

"Because they're too dumb to prank us back," I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh," was apparently the most intelligent answer my dad, Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, could come up with.

"Well, let's get started," I said. "Do you have any ideas, Dad?"

"How about we fill a bucket with water balloons, then hang the bucket over the door, so that way when they open the door, the water balloons fall of top of whoever opens the door," Dad suggested.

I thought about it for a while, then decided that it would be a good plan. "Let's do it."

Then I hear, "We want in."

I turn around and see Athena and the entire Athena cabin. My dad and I look at each other. "I don't know guys..." I trailed off.

"You need us, Percy," Annabeth said. "I also know that the Ares Cabin wasn't planning on leaving their cabin all day."

"Fine," I said. "Then you guys have the job of luring the Ares cabin out of the cabin for a few minutes."

"Got it," she answered. "I have the perfect idea, so, Athena cabin, huddle up!"

"This isn't football, Annabeth," I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out .

me. Ever the mature one.

My dad turned to me, then said, "Let's go get the supplies."

"Okay, so we're gonna need rope, a bucket, and water balloons," I stated.

"I'll get the rope and bucket," my dad said.

"Fine, but where can I get water balloons?" I asked.

"Hermes cabin," he yelled over his shoulder as he walked away.

I thought to myself, 'The Hermes cabin isn't going to just give me the water balloons, they're probably gonna wanna help. I bet they could help the Athena cabin.' "Hey Annabeth!" I yelled

"What?" She yelled back.

"Come here!" I yelled again.

She ran over and rolled her eyes, "What's up, Seaweed Brain?"

"I need you to accept the Hermes cabin if they want to help," I said indifferently.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because, we can't do the prank without water balloons and I need to get the water balloons from the Hermes cabin!" I explained.

"Fine, but if this ends up badly, I'm blaming you," Annabeth said.

"That's good enough for me," I said. She rolled her eyes and walked off. "I love you!" I yelled.

She turned around, ran back towards me, and gave me a kiss. "I love you to, Seaweed Brain." Then she ran off towards her mom and siblings.

While walking to the Hermes cabin, I looked around at everyone else. I saw the Apollo cabin having an archery competition with the Hunters of Artemis. I saw the Demeter cabin out in the strawberry fields. I saw the Aphrodite cabin take poor, unsuspecting people, mortals and immortals alike, hostage. Poor them. I walked up the steps of the Hermes cabin and knocked. Travis opened the door for me. "Hey, Perce, what's up?"

"I need enough water balloons to fill a large bucket," I said.

"Why?" Connor asked, coming up beside his brother, Hermes not far behind.

"Me, my dad, and the Athena cabin are planning on pranking Ares," I explained.

"Can we help?" They asked.

"Sure, go join the Athena cabin with luring the Ares cabin out of the cabin," I answered. As the entire cabin walked out, someone handed me a large bag of water balloons. I walked back to my cabin, hoping my dad would be there. No such luck. After about five minutes of waiting (but it felt like forever) I decided to start filling the water balloons. I developed a system. I would put the water balloon on the faucet. Turn on the faucet. Fill the balloon until it was full, which enough, I was finished. Luckily, my dad came in through the door. "Finally!" I exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"Apparently, the Harpies keep track of their bucket inventory. I had to convince them to let me borrow one," Dad explained.

"Great, well, at least I finished filling the balloons," I said. Dad nodded. "I'm going to get someone to help us with the balloons." I ran out the door...right into Hermes. "Hermes, thank gods. You can help us with the balloons."

Hermes nodded. "I figured you guys would need a bit of help. Let's go."

So Hermes, Dad, and I took the bucket, rope and water balloons to the Ares cabin. When we got there we saw that it was deserted. "I'd say we have about half an hour to do this," I said. Dad and Hermes nodded.

We had a few problems. We dropped a few balloons so dad and I had to soak up the water and pick up the broken balloons. Hermes actually did most of the work. He set up the bucket, tied it to the door, and put the water balloons in. Right when Hermes jumped down from the railing we heard the loud voices of Ares and his kids. We quickly ran to the other side of the pavilion to meet the Hermes and Athena cabin. I gave Annabeth a hug and then we all turned around to see the main event...Ares and his rough, loud children get wet.

**Sooo, what did you think? If you liked it please review. If you didn't like it, please review. Just no flames please. I truly am sorry about how long this chapter took and I hope to get the next one up much sooner. Please forgive me. I'd also like to give a shout out to my neighbor, Rachel. She kept telling me to update... if it wasn't for her I still probably wouldn't have updated. She's my number one fan. THANKS RACHEL!~ Demigirl606**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys. Demigirl606 here, and I'm back with a new chapter of Shocks and Surprises. I was disappointed with the people who like this story. I've gotten zero reviews. If I don't have any reviews, how am I supposed to know what I should work on in my writing. Well, here is chapter 10. It would make me feel good if you would review for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Percy's POV:

So, I gotta admit...watching the Ares cabin getting soaked with water balloons was totally worth the yelling that I'm pretty sure half the camp went deaf from. The look on their faces were priceless...and showed total anger. Everyone who was hiding behind the cabins with me and my dad were cracking up. Then the Ares cabin saw us.

"RUN!" I yelled. There was no hesitation. We all ran towards the lake.

"Jump in!" My dad yelled. "I can make an air bubble surrounding us!"

We all jumped into the lake. My dad created an air bubble surrounding the thirty-five or more people who all had a part in pranking the Ares cabin. Once everyone one who couldn't breathe underwater could breathe we all started cracking up. We heard splashing sounds, which is surprising considering how loud we were laughing. It turns out that the Ares cabin jumped in the lake but couldn't stay underwater long enough to get to our air bubble.

"So, how long do you think it will take for them to give up?" Hermes asked.

"I'd say about an hour. Everyone, make yourself comfortable," Athena answered.

So for the next hour people were talking, planning new pranks (Hermes cabin), playing card games from cards that they somehow conjured. Annabeth came over to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad your back, Seaweed Brain," She whispered.

I put my arm around her. "You knew I would come back. You just didn't know when. And you hate not knowing things."

"True, true. But I missed your quirks. I missed you always bugging me. I missed your cluelessness and your loyalty. I was afraid that you would find someone at the Roman camp and forget all about me," She said, her body shaking.

"Shh, I would never forget you. From the moment I woke up in the Wolf House, I remembered exactly who you were and I knew that I had to get back to you otherwise you would kick my butt. I just didn't remember how to get back to camp... otherwise I would've been there as soon as possible," I said.

"You know, our parents are staring at us," She said randomly. Just when I thought she was going to say an adorable comment and then I had an excuse to kiss my girlfriend.

"That was completely random...Wait, what expression do they have on their faces?"

"Um, your dad looks proud and happy and my mom looks...calmish. She isn't really happy or mad. I think she is trying to decide whether or not to hate you," Annabeth answered.

"Well, let's hope she doesn't hate me, then both of us will have supportive parents!" I exclaimed softly.

She laughed. "You are such a nerd sometimes."

"I am so not the nerd!" I argued. "You are the child of Athena! When we first met you dubbed me Seaweed Brain!"

"Good point, but you just used a word that isn't in your vocabulary. Congratulations!" She laughed. I stared at her. "You used the word 'dubbed'. I'm surprised you even know what that means."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ stupid!" I yelled.

"Right, sorry. You're even more stupid," She countered.

"I'm gonna get you!" I shouted. She laughed, got up, and started running around the bubble.

Me, being the awesome boyfriend I am, started chasing after her. Not to mention my ADHD was kicking in. Soon, we were running around for about ten minutes. I just couldn't seem to keep up with her. I looked around while I was running and saw that everyone was laughing at us, especially our parents. Talk about embarrassing. Then I tripped and fell. I looked behind me and saw that Connor Stoll stuck his foot out and was laughing hysterically.

"Hey!" I heard Annabeth yell. Yes, she's coming to my rescue. "No one messes with my boyfriend except for me!" Or maybe not. Then Annabeth started chasing Connor around the bubble. Usually I would be jealous if my girlfriend started chasing after another boy. Since this was a totally unrelated subject to that I decided to go spend some time with dad while waiting for Annabeth to finish disemboweling, I mean chasing Connor while holding a knife.

"Hi, dad, Athena," I greeted the two gods.

"Sup, Perce?"

"Percy,"

Athena and I stared at my dad while he stared at us innocently. "Dad."

"Yeah, bro."

"Please, I'm begging you, never, ever, ever talk like that again,"

"But, yo, Perce, I like talking like dis,"

"No, Dad. Just...no," I disagreed.

"Fine, but just you wait til you and Annabeth's wedding. I may not have physically been there for your childhood, but that doesn't mean I wasn't always watching," He threatened.

"Wait, are you saying that your son and my daughter are going to be getting married?" Athena asked incredulously.

"Yes, yes I am, Athena. Don't you dare deny it. You know it's going to happen," Dad teased.

In case you've forgotten, there is an impending war. Our children have to survive that before they can even think about getting married," Athena said.

Instantly, my dad sobered up. "Seriously, did you have to ruin my good mood? I came here to have fun with my son, in fact my wife is mad at me because I came here! My only mortal son just got back from the Roman Camp, just got his memory back!"

Just then, it became silent. Athena lost her smug look. Annabeth stopped chasing Connor, who tripped over nothing. Everyone stared at my dad. He was going to be mad, and I would be the only one to stop it. I had to think, quickly.

**Haha, cliffhanger. So, what did you think? Please, please, please review. I need at least five reviews to update so if you want a new chapter just give me some feedback. Did you love it? Hate it? If you have any ideas then put it in a review. I'll soon be writing it...so it will just be sitting on my hard drive waiting for me to upload it...BYE! ~Demigirl606.**


End file.
